Big Time Crush
Big Time Crush is the eleventh episode of Season 2 of Big Time Rush and is the 31st episode overall. It aired on February 5 2011. Plot The boys try to help Carlos find a girlfriend. At first they try to make Carlos look like a hero in front of a girl. The plan was Carlos saves an old lady (Logan) who gets attacked by a burglar (James) and then gives flowers to the girl. But the plan didn't work because Carlos ended up hitting Logan giving the flowers to James and giving the purse to the girl. The girl was so shocked that she ran away. After the title Camille saw Logan as an old lady and said that she will catch him later Logan still acting as an old lady then met a new girl named Peggy blinded due to the loss of her glasses. Grandma Logan told Peggy to meet Logan. At the park Peggy found her glasses and met Logan as he is. Logan began to have a crush and flirted with her and was even about to ask her out but after Peggy left to her apartment Logan saw Camille talking to her friend and his feelings became uncertain. He really liked Peggy, but his break up with Camille wasn't really clear he knew that Camille still had feelings for him and he didn't want to hurt her. Mrs. Knight said to tell Camille the truth that he wanted to date other people. At first Logan hesitated but after running into both Camille and Peggy together he decides to talk to Camille. He went to Camille's apartment dressed as a grandma. Finally Camille and Logan agreed to stay friends and Camille wished him a good time with Peggy at the movies. At the movies Logan saw Camille in her blue dress that he really likes and thought that she might try to win him back. Peggy realized this and understandingly broke off their date so that Logan could be with Camille. But when Logan confronted Camille to be with her Camille's date Steve showed up. Logan was shocked, but he didn't say anything and only wished them a great time together. James saw Katie in the park spying on Kyle so he decided to help her go on a date with him. He dragged her to sit with Kyle and just to make conversation. But just right after James introduced them to each other he ditched them to ask a hot girl on a date to see "Kiss and Tell". Katie and Kyle were able to talk and there were no awkward pauses so they decided to go on a date to see Kiss and Tell. At first, James was happy for both of them but then when he realized that "Kiss and Tell" was a make-out movie he freaked out. He tried to make Katie and Kyle see another movie by threatening Kyle spying on them ruining their dates buying tickets to see The Unicorn Princess instead of "Kiss and Tell" etc. Finally James's date grew tired of James's over-protectiveness towards Katie and broke off their date. Katie and Kyle decided to ditch the movie because they just realized that the movie was full of people making out and simply hang out in the arcade. James apologized for his actions but Katie simply thanked him with a hug. Kendall and Jo decided to help Carlos find a date for the double date to see the new movie "Kiss and Tell". At first they tried using speed dating and chose the competitors to be unattractive geeks and nerds thus making Carlos have a date for sure. But the plan backfired because Carlos cannot act attractive around girls which made the girls choose the other boys. Then Kendall and Jo decided to do a different approach. They tried to find a girl that was suitable for Carlos' criteria. Kendall went to look for the girl and Jo stayed at the apartment to get Carlos ready for the double date. The two end up watching Jo's Show - New Town High and Carlos tells Jo that he thinks her co-star Megan is hot. Kendall finally got a girl named Candy. But Jo was worried that Kendall might not be able to find a date for Carlos on time so she asked her friend and co-star Megan whom Carlos liked to be his date. Kendall and Jo got into a fight in order to win Carlos's vote for the girl they chose for him. But Carlos was so confused that he ended up asking both girls to be his date to see the movie. At the theater Carlos finally chose Candy, but mistakenly said her name was Megan. He was so confused that he mixed their names. In the end Jo was angry and upset with Kendall's behavior and together with Megan and Candy, ditched Kendall and Carlos to go shoe shopping. In the end Logan James Kendall and Carlos saw the movie together without dates. But they left the theater when James realized that he still had four tickets to see "The Unicorn Princess" in 3-D. Quotes :Carlos: Kendall's pick of date at the theatre Hey, no hard feelings, Megan? :Kendall: whispers This is Candy! ---- :Jo: I think you want him to choose Candy because, you think she's hot. :Kendall: I don't wanna date a hot girl, I wanna date you! :Jo: (makes a face at him) :Kendall: Wow, that came out wrong, but Candy is going on a date with him! ---- Trivia *This was the first episode of the series that did not feature Gustavo Rocqué and second time with no Kelly .﻿ *"Kiss and Tell" is the name of Selena Gomez's album/single. *The snacks were all supposed to be a size small but were gigantic in reality. *This is the first episode where Katie likes someone. *When Jo asked Carlos what he has to offer to a girl he mentions that he can cook amongst other things. *This is the 2nd time Logan dresses up as a girl. The first time was in Big Time Break and one more in Big Time Songwriters. *Steve (Camille's date) returns in Big Time Prom. *In this episode fans embraced Jatie a crush or romantic pairing of James and Katie because James said multiple times that Katie had a crush on him. *Kyle's comic is a parody of the Batman comic's. *Darsan Soloman from Victorious was an extra in this episode. Running Gags *The boys steal snacks from people passing by every time the girls leave them and after take the food they look at the people who held the food before and say "WHAT?!" Gallery 211 11